


Stop giggling and explain how people draw a parallel between heaven and a closet

by periwren



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Games, Logic is a naive nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: During one of Morality's compulsory game/activities/everyone must have fun together nights, Logic searches for a new game for the four sides to play and comes across one he has not heard of before.





	Stop giggling and explain how people draw a parallel between heaven and a closet

**Author's Note:**

> So ... yeah this happened.

When Morality decided everyone needed a break to blow off steam or some quality time bonding, he would hold one of his impromptu games/activities/everyone must have fun nights it was like being stuck in quicksand - you could struggle but there was no getting out of it.

At first the others had grudgingly agreed to participate only to get Morality off their backs, and admittedly the first couple of times had been difficult for Logic, Anxiety and Prince because they had each acted selfishly during them, throwing insults at the others or sulking throughout. But Morality was persistent. And gradually the others found that if they put in a bit of effort to tolerate each other and join in they actually found Morality's activities fun. It also helped that Morality kept mixing up what they did each time and seemed to be making an effort to accommodate them all by trying to evenly include things they each enjoyed. So over time there was less and less resistance from the others to join in these nights until eventually they were waiting with anticipation for the next time.

There certainly had been some extremely fun and memorable moments on these nights. Logic had been surprised to find how flexible and well balanced he was, making him the champion of Twister. On karaoke night the duet that Princey and Anxiety had sung, standing pressed shoulder to shoulder, singing from Disney's Frozen - For the First Time in Forever was absolutely beautiful. And everyone was amazed that Morality had guessed the word correctly on the first go in charades, when Anxiety stood up, pointed at Princey, pretended to fall asleep, then pretended to wake up, walked over to the mirror saw his reflection and then pretended to faint (the word was nightmare).

Tonight had been another fun night of games, starting off with a Chinese whispers (there were at least two turns where somehow after Morality heard the phase he swore it ended in purple monkey dishwasher) and then a bout of scrabble (Which Logic won after he used the letter r already in play from Anxiety's word rat to spell quixotry, using up all seven of his letters in one turn) and now the sides had collapsed on the brown couches in the lounge trying to decide what to do next.

"Want to watch a Disney movie?" suggested Roman

"Nah, we watch them enough already," countered Anxiety

"A horror movie then, like that new "IT" movie," put in Morality. The Prince paled at the suggestion and even Anxiety looked uneasy.

"Morality hell would become a winter wonderland first before I let any of you watch that film," said Logic, as he scrolled through his phone searching party games so he could put forward a suggestion. Hmm he frowned as he came across a game that had an extremely high rating but unlike the others listed it didn't have a description of how to play, but a lot of comments saying things like "Best game I ever played" "You haven't lived until you done this at least once" "Would do it again in a heartbeat". Why hadn't Logic heard of this before or any of the others suggested it if it was such a good game?

"What you looking at Teach?" asked Morality.

Logic looked up from his phone and said "I'm trying to find a new game for us to engage in, and this one has glowing recommendations but no explanation on how you play"

"Well tell us what it is, maybe we know it," said Anxiety

"Anxiety please, heaven forbid that one of us should know something that Logic does not," mocked Princey placing a hand over his chest in fake shock

"Its called Seven Minutes in Heaven," said Logic

The others all turned to look at him and then each burst into a fit of giggles. Logic looked around at them perplexed.

"Glowing recommendations for a party game huh no wonder," snickered Anxiety

"Oh Logan you are such an innocent little nerd aren't you," laughed Princey

"Okay Logic what you do is two people go together into a closet and -" started Morality only to be interrupted by Prince "WAIT Morality, I think that in this scenario a practical demonstration would provide a better understanding of the, er game than verbal explanations could provide," The others looked around at each other and started having another laughing fit, but eventually when it subsided they got up and dragged Logic over to the white closet that was beneath the stairs and opened the door.

"Alright as Morality said you take turns with two people at a time," said Princey as Logic stared into the cramped closet, but he figured two people could fit in there despite the clutter.

"So we use a phone as a timer and set it to count down from seven minutes, just like in the name of the game," said Princey as he took Logics phone and set it to the correct time "and the closet is the 'heaven'," he finished gesturing with his arms wide as if he was showing Logic something impressive not the most dark and smallest section of the house. This for some reason caused the other three to again burst into another fit of giggles. Logic felt he was missing something here that apparently was quite obvious to everyone else and if there was anything he hated it was not knowing something.  

"Would you please stop giggling and explain how people draw a parallel between heaven and a closet?" huffed Logic placing his hands on his hips glaring at them.

This only made the others laugh harder.

"Okay, okay calm down Logan, like I said practical demonstration is the best way to learn," said Princey as he gently pushed Logic inside the closet and then turned to the others "Sooooo who gets to go in with him?"

A quick three way game of rock paper scissors later and Morality had joined Logic in the closet, as Anxiety shut the door on them he smirked and said "See you in seven minutes, have fun,"

Now Logic was a bit nervous, it was very dark inside the closet and smelt very dusty, and he still had no clue as to what he and Morality had to do for this game. The only light that came through was from the outside from the crack under the door and even that was limited (Are Princey and Anxiety standing pressed up against the door? wondered Logic)

"Morality?" Logic whispered uncertainly, he wasn't sure why he was whispering, Morality was standing directly in front of him and there was no reason for him not to talk normally.

"Logan listen," whispered Morality seriously, as he reached out gently and held onto his arm (Logic couldn't help but jump slightly by the contact), "If-if you want me to stop or you want to get out, that's fine okay, you don't have to do anything that your uncomfortable with understand?"

Logic realized that his heart beat had increased significantly and he also realized that Morality had moved closer to him.

"Wh-what do you mean-" Logic stopped talking abruptly as one of Morality's arms snaked around his waist and the other went to the back of his neck and slowly started caressing hair sending shivers down his spine. He couldn't see but he felt, he knew that Morality's face was just millimeters from his own, he could smell the lingering scent of coffee the other had had a few hours earlier. Logic's breath hitched with excitement.

"It isn't the closet that people associate with heaven but the people they share it with," breathed Morality just loud enough for Logic to hear, as he crushed their lips together in a passionate embrace. Oh, was Logic's last coherent thought and although it was pitch black in the closet later he would swear he had seen stars.

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER.

"AND TIMES UP," shouted Princey knocking on the door, a second later Morality pushed it open blinking at the sudden change in light, pulling Logic out behind him by the hand. The latter looked completely disheveled, his glasses where hanging off one ear, his shirt was untucked, his lips were swollen and there were several hickeys forming on his neck, his blue necktie was nowhere to be seen.

The others turned and looked at him

"...um" Logic looked highly embarrassed and he cleared his throat " that .. well er," he could not form any words. This made the others burst into another fit of giggles, when this subsided, Prince said "Okay our turn next," as he shoved the phone into Logic's hands to time and quickly dragged Anxiety into the closet and slammed the door.

 

 

 


End file.
